


【旬斗衍生】【花织】【泉秀】【段龙】小片段系列+一个CROSS番外

by rixiangzixi



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-02
Updated: 2016-08-02
Packaged: 2018-07-28 20:58:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7656520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rixiangzixi/pseuds/rixiangzixi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>BY 马紫紫<br/>最后番外含《花开今世》《未完的歌》旬斗RPS</p>
            </blockquote>





	【旬斗衍生】【花织】【泉秀】【段龙】小片段系列+一个CROSS番外

小片段1

凌晨两点，新宿警察第二署，进来了两个让前台接案员警吓了一大跳的人，然后赶紧转手给里面的大人物。  
于是龙崎郁夫就莫名其妙地被推出去当靶子了。所幸的是，段野龙哉和日比野美月都没有舍弃他。  
三个人一排坐开，龙崎郁夫坐在中间，段野龙哉和日比野美月分别在左右，三个人异常同调地向左微微歪着头，看着对面那两个人。  
三人相当默契地将话含在嘴里交流着。  
“阿龙，现在是几点来着？我……”  
“不是灵异事件，放心吧，郁夫。”  
“我跟你们说过当红模特纯和龙崎长得很像了的吧？”  
段龙二人斜了美月一眼，用眼神说着“有吗”两个字。  
美月翻了个白眼。  
织部顺平用力地拍了一下桌子：“你们三个嘀嘀咕咕完没有！我是来报警的！”  
郁夫清了清喉咙，挺直了腰板：“你可以描述你的警情的。”  
说完，他忍不住偷偷看顺平隔壁的人。真的和阿龙长得好像。  
顺平再次拍桌子：“你偷看他干什么！”  
说完，顺平却是瞪了龙哉一眼。  
美月转了转身，状似不经意地凑到郁夫耳边：“我都说我跟你们说过花泽财团那个年轻总裁长得很像段野龙哉的了。”  
声音的大小也刚好传到龙哉那边。  
段龙二人还是斜了美月一眼，继续用眼神说着“有吗”两个字。  
美月决定放弃和这两不通人话的人类交流。  
郁夫再次清清喉咙，比了个姿势：“请说。”  
顺平还是在拍桌子，郁夫都替他的手心疼了，总觉得看着对方的脸，都感觉到自己的手也在疼。  
就听顺平一手指着花泽类说：“我要控告这人家暴！”

家暴。  
三人敏锐地捕捉到这个词汇。  
美月心里哦了一声，然后想，原来不是捕风捉影，是事实啊。  
郁夫有些疑惑地歪着头，他在思考那个长得和阿龙很像的叫做花泽类的男人究竟哪里体现出了武力值这种东西。  
龙哉跳过了顺平，直接问花泽类：“你怎么说？”  
一直像只是路过一样的花泽类终于抬眼看人，他扫了龙哉两眼，侧了侧头：“你不是刑警吧。”  
龙哉笑了笑：“我是法医。”  
“那你不在切切割割为何会在这里？”  
“因为陪我！”  
二人的对话忽然被郁夫打断，说到一半，郁夫就一手拦在龙哉前面，做出了类似保护的姿态抢过了话头。  
花泽类这时才将目光放在郁夫身上。  
身为郁夫的正牌搭档的美月，此刻只想拂袖而去。但是责任感使然让她不能随心所欲地做，所以她决定保持沉默坐在一边当壁花。

花泽类看了郁夫好一段时间。这让龙哉忍不住皱了皱眉。  
顺平更加是伸手就掰过他的脑袋：“不准看他！”  
花泽类朝他笑了笑，然后当着对面三个人的面在顺平唇上吻了一口。  
顺平的脸顿时红了红，但是手却没有收回去。

这是哪门子的家暴啊……郁夫只觉得眼前一花。他再次轻咳，以引起对方注意：“织部先生，究竟你们是来干什么的？”  
被唤回注意力的顺平放开了花泽类，顿时想起来了：“报警啊！”  
鬼打墙咩………………郁夫禁不住如斯腹诽。  
龙哉看不过去了：“所以他是怎么家暴你的，你倒是说，你语言表达能力这么差，幼稚园怎么会让你毕业的？”  
顺平噎了一下，被人这么说他都没有回嘴倒是第一次，可能跟他那张脸还有他那种气场有关。  
花泽类看向了龙哉，龙哉挑了挑眉，没有逃避对方的视线，相当大方地让对反看个够。

顺平又拍了一下桌子：“花泽类这家伙喜欢大半夜散步就算了，刚才我差点跌倒他居然没有第一时间扶我！”  
哈？三人内心都出现了这个字。  
郁夫和美月都忍不住往后靠，总觉得太接近的话可能自己都会像他那样。  
龙哉冷哼一声：“有病去治啊。”  
被踩到了尾巴，顺平也凶狠起来了，他瞪了龙哉一眼：“你知道我全身上下有多值钱吗！”  
“连上那张脸，总额是2.5亿。”花泽类凉凉地开口，然后看向了对面三人，“我投的保。”  
看到龙哉一直看着自己，花泽类想了想，补充了一句：“光是那张脸我就单独投了1.5亿。”  
美月扯住了自己的裙摆，才能控制自己真的不要当场拂袖而去。  
郁夫无意识地拍了拍美月的手，表示一种莫名其妙的赞同。  
只有龙哉觉得最好玩了：“所以他是你的私有财产了咯？”  
花泽类点了点头。  
龙哉愉悦地转头跟郁夫说：“既然是花泽先生的私人财产，那一切都不成立，郁夫你可以提前下班了。你说是吗？日比野小姐。”  
郁夫睁着他那双大眼，有些不知所云，但是凡是龙哉的意思，他都会肯定，所以他点了点头。  
美月还在愣神，也只是跟着点了点头。

于是花泽类就拉着顺平的手站起来，有礼地向三人致歉：“内子娇蛮，多有得罪，请多包涵，不日会送上慰问品以表歉意。”  
说完，居然是放开了顺平的手，转身就走了。  
顺平也愣了好久，半晌看花泽类走远了，才又生气地追了上去。

这两人来去如风，各种莫名其妙，难怪前台员警飞快地转交给他们处理，太机智了。  
美月只觉得世风日下。  
此时，龙哉也拉着郁夫的手起身走人。  
郁夫跟着他走，却问：“去哪啊，阿龙。”  
“下班，回家。”龙哉边走边说，“刚才已经拜托好日比野小姐了。”  
“是吗？”  
随着他们对话的进行，他们也走远了。

被留下的美月真心觉得世风日下，单身还有没有人权啊！她发誓她也要谈恋爱！

小片段2

依然是凌晨两点，还是新宿警察第二署，又进来了两个让前台接案员警吓了一大跳的人，然后还是赶紧转手给里面的大人物。  
郁夫、每月和龙哉三个人也还是一排坐开，郁夫继续坐在中间，龙哉和美月依然分别在左右，三个人依然异常同调地向左微微歪着头，看着对面那两个人。  
因为情景熟悉得可怕，郁夫都忍不住有点麻木了，面瘫着一张脸，完全不想说话。  
不要说郁夫，连一贯冷静淡定的龙哉都禁不住觉得有点……怎么说呢……这个世界上总有三个人长得特别想象？  
而这个时候最淡定的就是美月了。美月心想，我只负责围观就好了。

气氛沉默得可怕，但是就是两边都没有人说话。  
终于还是有人忍不住。  
秀一扯着佐野的衣袖，倾身凑到他耳边和他咬耳朵：“泉，我有没有眼花？对面那个戴着金边眼镜的男人和你长得好像啊！”  
佐野微微侧着头听他说话，听完也凑到他耳边说道：“那个卷毛的也长得和你很像啊。”  
秀一“咦咦咦”地啧啧称奇起来：“真的都好像啊，好神奇啊，这是深夜奇遇记之类的展开么？”  
“不是特别神奇……你和那个叫做‘纯’的当红模特也长得很像。”  
“啊，上次队友也跟我说，你跟那个花什么来着也长得很像。”

美月一脸镇定地看着对面那两人那种挡也挡不住的亲昵，分明就是随时随地就要秀死一片的节奏。  
她开始怀疑这个世界上是不是长着那么两张脸的人都一定要在一起。所以其实这算是诅咒的一种吧！

那边在咬耳朵，这边也开始咬耳朵了，而且动作是一样的。  
郁夫也是倾身靠过去，扯着龙哉的衣袖，凑到他耳边喁喁细语起来：“阿龙，这次这两个你知不知道是什么人？”  
“不知道。”  
“好好玩啊，我们连续遇上了和自己长得很像的人，还都是一样的时间和地点，你说是不是有什么命运的安排之类的？”  
“你想多了。”

两边都这么丧尽天良，毫无人性，美月觉得自己能这么淡定简直已臻化境。  
所以他们究竟是来干什么的呢？左右一看的话，还有种奇妙的感觉。美月在想，他们这么面对面的，连动作都差不多，不知道有没有一种在照镜子的感觉？  
但是这样下去不是办法，美月想，她想提前下班。  
于是，她一拍手，吸引了两边四人的注意。  
美月推了推眼镜，露出了一个微笑，看的郁夫一阵颤抖，忍不住往龙哉那边缩了缩。

“介绍一下。”美月首先向佐野和秀一说明，“这边是我们第二署的警官，龙崎郁夫。他旁边的是一个不关事的法医，不要问他为什么也坐在这里，成因很复杂，名字也跳过吧。”  
可能是因为对面那二人长着那么一张脸的缘故，美月说起话来也毫不客气。  
佐野和秀一眨了眨眼，终于都光明正大地好奇地打量起对面那两位来。  
郁夫又往龙哉那边缩了缩，因为他看到美月转过来面对他们了。  
“你们，两个没常识的。那边，一个是奥运冠军，一个是国脚，虽然人家现在都退役了，但是你们两个也太不关心‘之外’的事情了吧！”美月还是推了推眼镜，“而且，我有跟你们说过的！”  
段龙二人都挑了挑眉，郁夫还抓着龙哉的衣袖，还是一脸“有吗”的表情。  
这次美月终于下定决心，她高跟鞋一蹬，倏然起身，俯视着段龙二人，她的眼镜反射出一片凌厉的冷光。  
见此，其实郁夫是想伸手拉她的，但是美月已经做出决定了。她朝龙哉一笑：“我下班了，再见。”  
龙哉淡然处之，还顺手扣住了郁夫的手腕。  
美月甩了甩头发，转身离去。真是受够了，不得不拂袖而去啊。

情况转变得让人有点不知所措。秀一开始觉得今天出门的时候可能没有拜拜好，所以现在才这么离奇，说起来他进警署是想干什么的？  
龙哉不爽了，被先发制人，那个臭女人真记仇。她这么一走，他和郁夫就没得走了。  
啧。龙哉忍不住咋舌。  
龙哉忍不住将矛头直指对面那两个，长了一张一样的脸又怎样？  
“你们究竟是来干什么的？”  
秀一抓了抓脸颊，伸手摇了摇佐野的手：“我们是来干什么的？”  
佐野眯了眯眼，直视对面的龙哉，他反手扣住秀一的手，握住：“报警。”  
双方之间的气流又开始往下沉。  
两边四个人都开始觉得自己刚才的对话是有点蠢。  
“啊！”秀一一声惊叫，他总算想起来了，“我们两个只是出来吃个夜宵，吃完散个步，不小心丢了钱包，所以说顺路过来报失而已！”  
“……”郁夫有些无语了，他觉得他想要打前台的接案员警了。  
佐野点了点头，接过话头：“然后不知道为什么那位员警一声惨叫将我们带到这里来之后就不见了，也没问我们是来干什么的。”  
龙哉拍了拍郁夫的手背，用眼神对他说：打吧，我在隔壁帮你搭把手。  
郁夫GET到了，他抿了抿嘴唇，认真地点了点头。

“那个！”秀一觉得他们真的很有趣，不由自主就露出灿烂的笑容，“我想这也是缘分啊，我们交个朋友吧！”  
佐野没有异议，只是带着淡淡的笑意看着秀一。  
郁夫眨了眨眼睛，看向了龙哉。  
龙哉摊平了手掌比了比，一副你自己决定的样子。  
秀一忽然站了起来，朝郁夫伸出了手：“我叫中津秀一，请多指教！”  
郁夫吓了一跳，也跟着站了起来。他有点无措，见到秀一伸出来的手好半晌才反应过来也伸手握住。他有些不好意思地抓了抓自己的头发：“我叫龙崎郁夫，请多指教。”  
秀一另一手覆上了他的手，两手用力地抓住了郁夫的手摇了摇：“那我们就是朋友了！”  
佐野也站了起来，伸手搂着秀一的腰，朝郁夫笑了笑：“秀一就是这样的笨蛋，你没被吓着就好了。”  
秀一用力地掐了掐搭在自己腰上的手：“谁是笨蛋啊。”  
佐野淡定地收回手甩了甩被掐痛的地方：“都说了‘秀一就是这样的笨蛋’……你居然还问。”  
郁夫终于笑了：“你们看着就让人感觉很幸福。”  
一句话让佐野和秀一的脸都红了，二人都有点羞涩的不自在。  
而郁夫见他们忽然扭捏起来，还问：“怎么了？”  
龙哉也站了起来，他拍了拍郁夫的头，对佐野说：“不好意思，我家的也是这样。”

然后就是四个人说说笑笑做完失物登记，虽然主要负责说和笑的是秀一和郁夫。  
秀一很直率很热情，非常具有感染力，而郁夫又是抵挡不了好意的人，结果还真的交换起了联络方式，还约定了下次见面的时间。  
送走佐野和秀一的时候，龙哉和郁夫肩并肩站在第二署门口。  
郁夫禁不住感叹：“虽然大家长得这么像，可是都不一样呢。”  
龙哉终于掏出了烟点了起来：“我只是比较在意今晚不能溜走。”  
郁夫伸出尾指勾住了龙哉的：“别怪日比野小姐啦，一人一次也很公平啦。”  
龙哉卷了卷自己的尾指，将郁夫的勾得更紧：“看在你份上。”  
郁夫笑了。

小片段3

解剖室内响起了刺溜刺溜的吃面条的声音。  
龙哉只觉得自己的额际的青筋在跳着拉丁，他终于没忍住，转过头去，看着那个一脸无辜地坐在解剖台上吃面的青梅竹马。  
郁夫见到龙哉终于肯转过头来理他，连忙将口中的面条吞掉，因为太急促，他显得相当狼狈。  
郁夫一边拍着自己的胸口，一边眨着大眼可怜兮兮地叫着：“阿龙……”  
龙哉叹了口气，扶了扶自己的眼镜：“求你了，下来吧，我会忍不住解剖你的。”  
“哦……哦……”郁夫点了点头，乖巧地从解剖台上下来，往龙哉走去，然后推开了龙哉面前的文件、笔记本等等，坐到了他对面的桌子上。  
郁夫手上还捧着泡面，他还在吃，一边吃一边盯着龙哉。  
龙哉真的想打他，虽然完•全•打•不•过。  
龙哉一手撑着自己的脸颊，语气不善地问：“你想怎样？”  
郁夫用叉子戳了戳泡面杯子的底部，低垂着眼帘，摆出相当楚楚可怜的姿态：“回家嘛，下班了啦，回家啦，阿龙……”  
龙哉觉得，那些被他逮捕的都称得上穷凶极恶的罪犯看到他这幅样子大概想哭。  
想想他的青梅揍起人来简直跟吃饭喝水一样，分分秒秒都“不小心”抓到个什么逃犯、通缉犯也真心不容易……  
龙哉撇开了视线，不愧是号称新宿第二署的终极武器，专门用来落闸咬蝶野……日比野美月那女人作为驯兽师也不容易啊……  
不过……项圈的钥匙倒是在自己手上呢。想到这里，龙哉忍不住笑了。  
完全不知道龙哉在想什么的郁夫见到龙哉笑了，就高兴地跟着笑了：“阿龙~”  
龙哉冷哼了一声：“那你说说我为什么不和你回家。”  
郁夫像是做错事的小孩那样低下了头，唯唯诺诺地捧着手上的泡面：“对不起……我不是故意的……我只是喝醉了忘了……”  
“喔……”龙哉向前倾了倾身，微侧着头，从下往上看郁夫低着头的脸，“那很好啊，我也只是不想和你回家而已。”  
郁夫也有些不高兴了，但是他也只敢低声嘀咕着：“阿龙不回家还去哪儿哦……”  
龙哉拿走他的泡面放到一边：“多的是地方去，要我慢慢数给你听么？”  
郁夫的视线随着泡面而走，流露出不舍：“我的夜宵……”  
龙哉将那泡面推得更远了：“那我今晚就去和•别•人•睡。”  
郁夫的注意力重新放回了龙哉身上，闻言眨了眨眼，没有说话，不够十秒，他的眼泪就掉下来了：“阿龙！”  
龙哉面无表情，还伸手去接他的泪水。这家伙从小到大就只会这一招，一点进步都没有。  
郁夫还用脸颊蹭了蹭他的手。  
龙哉心底叹了口气，可惜的是有此仅有的这么一招对他一直都这么有效。  
龙哉换了个姿势，一手扶着膝盖，朝郁夫伸出一根手指：“一次机会，简洁地说完，我视你的说明而决定怎么做，OK？”  
郁夫点了点头。  
龙哉比了个手势，让他开始。  
“我昨天傍晚的时候偶遇秀一，被他拉去吃饭，我发了简讯给你。”郁夫偷偷观察着龙哉的表情和反应，确定这段没问题才继续往下说，“只是吃完饭，秀一又拖我去喝酒……然后又遇到顺平……然后我们就三个一起喝了起来啦。”  
说到这里，郁夫抿了抿唇，惨兮兮地看着龙哉。  
龙哉微扬着下巴看他，镜片反光，让郁夫看不清他的眼睛。  
郁夫吞了口口水，还是眨巴着大眼，可怜地看着龙哉。  
龙哉比出了两根手指：“一，你吃饭的简讯我收到了，后来也猜到你去喝酒了，但是……二，十二点的时候我给你打过电话，你接了，但是语无伦次，然后就挂了。然后……夜不归宿。”  
郁夫缩了缩肩膀，深深地低着头：“我完全没印象了……”  
龙哉站了起来，抓着他的下巴让他抬头看自己：“你早上醒来了，能记事了的时候，在哪。”  
郁夫略微避开他的视线：“酒店房间……”  
“还有其他人？”  
“……秀一和顺平……”  
“一张床？”  
“……嗯……”  
“你们做过什么事了？”  
“不……不记得了……但是我们也只是单纯躺在一张床上而已啦……”  
“不是问你这个。”龙哉弹了他额头一下，然后拿出一张账单摊开放在他面前，“这个赔款是怎么回事？”  
郁夫默默地看完清单，数了下零，喉头微动，他看着龙哉的脸色，艰难地摇了摇头。  
龙哉真的觉得自己好无奈，他双手撑在郁夫大腿两边，身体前倾，将下巴放到郁夫肩膀上：“这点还是小钱，你知不知道我不是怪你夜不归宿，是怪你醉酒闹事还不记得。这次只是砸了人家店里一点东西还是小事，你知不知道你能打死人的？万一真伤人了，你这刑警还做不做了啊？说过多少次叫你不要喝酒。”  
“我知道了……对不起……让你担心了，阿龙。”郁夫诺诺地说着，双手扯了扯龙哉的领带。  
龙哉也不是真的生他的气，只是想让他记住点教训，省得下次又做蠢事。他抽回了郁夫手中的领带：“你多大的人了，什么能做，什么要拒绝还要我操心。”  
这时，郁夫才终于敢伸手抱住龙哉的背，讨好地笑着：“那阿龙会照顾我的嘛，一辈子。”  
龙哉用手揉了揉那头卷毛：“不代表还得承担你的愚蠢。你真做了什么蠢事得到了什么不好的结果，我只会嘲笑你，然后落井下石。”  
郁夫开心地笑着，随口应道：“是是……我知道了。”  
他分明知道龙哉只是刀子嘴豆腐心，说得越凶代表他越关心自己。所以郁夫很高兴。  
郁夫抬起头来，笑说：“那回家吧。”  
“嗯。”龙哉一副淡漠的样子，随口应了声。  
这时候，郁夫就又惦记自己的杯面了，他的视线一直往那边瞟。  
龙哉伸手将他从桌上捞下来，一边拿起自己的外套：“回家弄给你吃，别惦记那垃圾食品了。”  
“真的？！”一听到龙哉要下厨，郁夫高兴得跟什么似的，“那要蛋包饭~”  
“你喜欢的话，就做给你。”龙哉收拾自己的东西，抬腿就走。  
郁夫连忙跟上，一直在他背后说着话：“阿龙的厨艺可好了，我最喜欢了~蛋包饭~蛋包饭~蛋包饭~”  
随着郁夫的碎碎念，二人的脚步声消失在第二署内。

PS：  
“早啊……泉……”  
“是很早，现在才回来，的确很早。”  
“……一不小心……”  
“我知道，你还知道事情的的时候发了简讯给我，我有看。”  
“那……那个……我……”  
“我会联络龙崎警官的了。”  
“哈？！”  
“让他对你不要客气，列为拒绝往来户吧。”  
————  
“……”  
“……”  
“咳咳……我昨晚有工作。”  
“你助理说没有。”  
“……临时接到的……”  
“哦……什么类型的工作？”  
“额……嗯……”  
“说谎是需要技巧的。”  
“……”  
“说吗？”  
“你不是肯定都知道了嘛……”  
“我是知道，我也不在意，但是，我就是喜欢要你自己说。”  
“……我说……”

《花开今世》X《未完的歌》X《小片段系列》X旬斗

《花开今世》——  
“类，下雪了啊。”  
“嗯，圣诞节了嘛。”  
顺平眨了眨眼睛，看着站在自己前面替自己捣鼓完手套捣鼓围巾的男人：“类……再绕下去，我呼吸不到了啦。”  
“嗯？”花泽类应了一声，才发现对方被自己的围巾绕得已经半张脸看不见了。他一下子没忍住就笑出来了。  
“你还笑……”顺平抬手抓了抓围巾，慢慢地调整着，调整出个舒服的围法，“不过白色圣诞真是好漂亮啊！”  
花泽类牵过他的手，开始继续往前走：“你喜欢下雪？”  
顺平跟上他的步伐，伸手想要接住雪花：“比较喜欢玩雪。”  
“嗯……那种游戏……是叫做打雪仗？”  
“欸？类没玩过么？”  
“等下到阿司家一起玩吧。”  
顺平看着花泽类的侧脸笑了起来，他居然回避他的问题，真可爱。  
“现在才刚下雪，玩不起来呢。”  
“那就等明天。”  
二人一边聊着一边往与道明寺夫妇约定好的地方走去，雪花慢慢铺积起来，二人并肩而行的身姿在雪地上留下了两双一前一后走着的脚印。

《未完的歌》——  
泉撑在厨房门边看着一个小时前已经站在流理台前举着刀的秀一，推了推眼镜：“不会，就不要勉强自己。你有想过你面前的食材和你手中的菜刀的感想吗？”  
秀一摆出了一脸帅气，他放下刀，转过身就往厨房外走去：“我偶尔也会想让你试试我的厨艺的啊。”  
泉看他故作帅气却在抱怨，一手拦住了他，笑问：“那你发现自己有厨艺了没？”  
秀一骄傲地扬起下巴：“没！”  
泉忍不住抬手往他下巴打去，却被秀一灵巧地闪过去了。  
秀一没有意义地摆出剪刀手上下横在自己胸前作防御状：“早知道你会这样的了，哼！我次次都中招吗？”  
说着，他往后跳了一步，离开了厨房，一脸深重地看着泉：“厨房什么的，果然还是要交给你啊。”  
然后秀一是打算洒脱地走人等吃的，但是……  
泉伸手扯住了他的衣领。  
秀一被扯得前进不得，但是不想后退，忍不住腹诽他就会仗着自己长手长脚，一般人伸手有这么远吗？！  
秀一回头看他。  
泉挑了挑眉：“不会，你不会学啊？我教你。”  
秀一想了想，对哦，他可以学嘛，然后又从善如流地往回走了。  
也是学不会了的吧。泉在心里下了结论。

《小片段系列》——  
龙哉听到客厅里传来奇怪的声音，他摘下耳机，走出房门一下，看到是郁夫双脚缩在，窝在沙发里一边吃东西一边看电视。  
龙哉好奇地走过去看了看，发现他在看《花样少男少女》，嘴角禁不住抽了一下，没记错的话他之前是在看《花样男子》……  
龙哉双手环胸，侧着头站在他身后：“好看吗？”  
郁夫“嗯”了一声，不置可否地说道：“下饭不错。”  
龙哉发出了一阵意味不明的低笑，然后说：“哪来的DVD？”  
郁夫大口大口地吃着蛋包饭，神奇的是吐字还是非常清晰：“日比野小姐给的，说快到期了，她还没看，但是不想亏，就让我看了。”  
龙哉开始觉得有趣了，他干脆在沙发上坐下来，陪他一块：“之前不是还借了《无间双龙》么？”  
“看完了。”  
“能下饭吗？”  
“嗯，还好。”  
“剧情你有看进去的么？”  
“有啊。”  
“说说看？”  
郁夫放下了手中的食物，抱着自己的脚踝，转头看向了龙哉。  
察觉到郁夫的视线，龙哉也回望过去。  
郁夫点了点头：“都没有阿龙帅。”  
龙哉也相当淡定：“这是剧情？”  
郁夫认真地点了点头。  
龙哉看回电视画面，半晌才说：“那你继续看吧。”  
郁夫又点了点头，然后往龙哉那边挪，头靠上了龙哉的肩膀后才停了下来。  
龙哉顺手就搂着他的肩膀。  
夜晚，家里只有电视机中播出的电视剧的声音，还有投射到墙上，二人互相依靠的影子。

旬斗-大亲友  
无间双龙杀青——  
斗真和旬坐在一边，旬一边给斗真递纸巾，斗真一边抽着鼻子一边接过来擦眼泪。  
“你还是一哭起来就停不下来啊。”旬继续递纸巾。  
“是啊，怎么办啊旬酱，明天眼睛一定很肿。”斗真继续接纸巾。  
“怎么办？不要哭下去呗。”旬看了他一眼。  
“嗯嗯，我在努力。”斗真煞有其事地点了点头。

“斗真，我们第一次见面你还记得嘛？”  
“记得哦，旬酱那时候真是……让人印象不好。”  
“是花男啊……”  
“是啊……后来就是花君了呢……”  
说着，二人都有些感慨。  
旬忽然笑了起来，双手用拇指和食指比出了一个框框，对准了身边的斗真。  
斗真一边擦着眼睛，一边眨了眨眼，看向了旬。  
旬说：“这次陪你达成心愿了啦，下次就轮到我了。等我成为独当一面的导演的时候，你一定要当我的主角。随时随地都能当我的主角。”  
斗真一下子就笑了，眼泪总算止住了，他点了点头：“当然了啦，旬酱一定很快就可以达成的，到时候我就当你的主角帮你庆祝！”  
旬也笑了：“你也要加油啊，同为导演的梦想！我也很期待你能拍我啊。”  
斗真郑重地应了一声。  
然后，旬有些害羞地捂住了嘴唇和下巴，他一边朝斗真伸出了拳头一边说道：“不要笑我，我一直挺想和你试下这个的。”  
“哈哈哈。”斗真一下子笑了出来，在接收到旬那不满的视线的时候才勉强停止了笑。他也朝旬伸出了拳头。  
接着，就是属于男人之间的浪漫，他们轻轻地碰了碰拳。  
“走吧，斗真，大家都在等我们呢。”  
“哦！”


End file.
